Body, Heart, and Soul
by Crazyfishie
Summary: When the body and soul loose their heart, the pointless existance of a Nobody begins. However, they are not fully lost. One young wielder will doscover their part and the hope they hold for a group of mysterious individuals...
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I said I felt like doing it, so I did. A Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I'm stil working on the One Piece one, so don't worry, but no point in letting good ideas go to waste. This one will be updated once I have some details fine tuned.**_

_**And yes, there will be a lack of actual cannon character in this fic because I don't feel like I could write some of them. And I don't like Sora. There. I said it.**_

_**And Shidyk, Can I borrow the Hornfreak for this one (you know who I mean)**_

* * *

A human is made up of three things. The Body, a vessel that allows for interactions and sensations like touch and smell. The Soul, the core life force and spiritual centre. The Heart, the centre of emotions and morals. All these things are essential in a basic human. It is harsh to force then to exist separate from each other.

_But what if one piece was missing?_

_When a heart is stolen by a Heartless, all that remains is the body and soul. The person is completely devoid of emotions, feelings, and morals. In this state, one cannot means things like tears, laughter, and love. All that is left is an empty bitter vessel._

_This is what makes a Nobody._

_But a person who has lost their heart can have it restored. When a soul becomes a Nobody, a heartless is formed from their stolen heart. If the heart can be united with the body and soul, the vessel becomes whole again._

_It takes someone with extraordinary powers to retrieve these stolen hearts. They are the wielders of the Keyblade. Several people are born with this ability every generation and it is their destiny to destroy the Heartless. If used right, they can do great things._

_But we've learned from the past that perhaps too much secrecy can never be good. It's what led to the downfall of our brethren. Certainly, we are beings of mystery, but a little honesty wouldn't hurt._

_Not that we can truly comprehend things such as honesty…but that will all change._

_Soon._

* * *

_**Mwahahahaha. Just you all wait….**_


	2. Ratchet Town: Day 1

_**Okay. NOW we start.**_

_**Thank you for the Keyweilder Shidyk. –glares at sister who was suppose to not take a million years to make one- Now your character doesn't get used sister dude. I don't care how sucky you think this story will be without her, YOU SUCK.**_

* * *

_**Excuse me, do you know where I am?**_

_The pretty woman with the dark skin, blue eyes, and short, scruffy red and black hair ignored him. She seemed perfectly content as she made her way along the streets of an unfamiliar town. The place was quite lovely, with its quaint houses and cobblestone streets. There appeared to be a large castle behind some of the larger buildings. It seemed like a peaceful place, with its serene and clear blue sky. He could see why she was taking a walk, or rather, doing a little dance as she made her way to wherever she was going._

**Miss? Could you help me? I think I'm lost…**

_Still no reply. She did stop for a moment though, apparently hearing something. That was a strange thing about this world. There was no sound, only pictures. He let his gaze follow hers. There was apparently something going on at the castle. He squinted and saw something strange. A growing blackness moving from that location._

_Suddenly, the images of the surging blackness became figures. Hundreds, no, thousands of black creatures with glowing yellow eyes were rushing through the town. The woman opened her mouth in what could have been a scream. He turned to he woman, panicked. He knew what they were._

**Heartless!! Run!**

_He wasn't sure if he had been heard, or if she just had the same idea, because she bolted as fast as she could. It didn't make a difference though. The Heartless were on her in a second. The area around her faded to black, leaving her and thousands of yellow eyes the only speck of colour. He ran to aid her, but she just kept getting farther away…._

Ratchet Town- Day One

Kurai awoke with a start. His brown eyes quickly darted back and forth around his small room. The desk, chair, and dresser were all in their appropriate places and there was no sign of the Heartless. He heaved a heavy sigh and fell back onto his pillow. This was not the first time he dreamed of the Heartless attacking someone.

The woman from the unfamiliar town was only the most recent. In the past month he had had about seven similar dreams. The first had been about a little girl from a tropical island. Then there was the young barmaid from some pirate port. A tall guardsman from a desert kingdom followed. Then a young farmer who was sent out to war in some eastern land. A powerful man doing battle in an ancient coliseum was the next. After him there was a hunter moving through the wild. Finally, a pale gypsy woman from a world seemingly filled with wonder.

He had seen all these people taken down by Heartless. Having these dreams reminded him of his old home in **Traverse Town**, a place that had also been over-run with Heartless and, in the end, destroyed. Since then he had wandered to other worlds, trying to find a way to bring it back. So far, his efforts were fruitless.

He had settled down for now. He still wanted to bring his home back, but he didn't know how he would do it.

There was a knock on his door, which was made of metal rather than wood. "Come in."

The door slid open automatically to reveal a young man with tanned skin and long white hair. He was dressed in a blue body suit with a white collar and white gloves and boots. His grey eyes were very sad. Kurai knew this person simply as **Ore-45**, or just Ore. He was an android created to help people with tasks in the place Kurai now worked and lived.

"Miss Orvis wants to see you…" he said, his voice very sad. "She'll probably throw something at you if you don't hurry…"

"I didn't say that!" was the reply from downstairs.

Ore had been created with an artificial personality. He was made to be a helpful, resourceful and intelligent character, which he was, but he was also very depressed for some reason. Everyone was used to his behaviour, but there was always talk about fixing his personality chip.

Kurai nodded and Ore left. The teen took a minute to get dressed, pulling on some work pants and an old shirt along with some socks and boots. He grabbed his dark blue beanie off the desk and put his over his dark hair before heading downstairs.

The entire building was made of metal rather than bricks or wood. The lights ran through long tube structures imbedded in path along the walls. They could be activated with a vocal command, a preset program, or manually. A lot of things ran on their own in this world, as the technology was highly advanced.

The kitchen was a perfect example of this. All the machines in the room were on, preparing food, cleaning dishes, or doing something else. These practical machines didn't seem to make the people lazier though, since a lot of them were very active. Very few people were needed to run them though, which is why there was only one person seated at the kitchen table.

The person in question was a young woman with very dark skin and black dreaded hair. She wore skirt, hat, and sleeveless belly shirt, all pink in colour. The weirdest thing, to him at least, was that she had mechanical legs and a mechanical left arm. Her right eye was electronic too, showing a bright green colour in comparison to the dark brown left one.

"Good morning **Widget**."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Mornin' Kurai."

Winifred Orvis, or Widget as she was known, was a nineteen-year-old prodigy in mechanics. Kurai had been employed by her family at their shop in **Ratchet Town** for nearly a year now. His jobs were basically to clean the shop, run errands in the market, and help out whenever someone needed it. They paid him well, and they were very nice.

It had taken him a while to get the hang of working in such a place though. Ratchet Town was very advanced in terms of technology. They had flying vehicles, sophisticated robots that looked human, and all manner of different machines along with thousands of ways to care of them. The place was so oddly advanced, that for some reason the humans of this world were born with missing limbs or other none life threatening parts that could be replaced with mechanic ones.

Kurai sat down and one of the programmed machines started up making his usual breakfast dish. Widget pushed a small thick disk over to him and it lit up, revealing a hologram of a man delivering the daily news. He watched it for a few moments, although it wasn't much to his interest.

"I had one of those dreams again."

Widget looked up at him. She was the only person he had told about the dreams. "It only means that you ate too much chocolate before bed again."

"No I didn't." he muttered.

She giggled. "Look, these….Heartless thingies destroyed your home, so you probably just keep dreaming about them because of the trauma or something. I don't know. The only minds I work with are robotic anyways."

"Then why do I keep dreaming about people I've never met in places that I've never seen?"

"You're crazy?"

"That's not funny Widget…"

She giggled again. "Well, don't worry about it too much. Anyways," she paused to slide another hologram disk to him, "I need you to go into town and get some things. The whole list is detailed in that hologram so you don't forget."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll get on it after breakfast." He said, pocketing the device as one of the machines placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him with a tall glass of milk.

An Hour Later- Market District

Kurai had to take the hover trolley to the market so that he could carry everything. Once he made it to the district entrance, he pulled out the hologram device. Widget's hologram lit up the second he pressed the 'play' button. A miniature version of his young employer appeared and gave him his list of errands instantly.

"Okay, I need you to pick up the three new wrenches I ordered from the tool shop. We're running low on nut and bolts, as well as wire. I got a call saying a huge shipment arrived at the parts shop and I need you to pick up three crates of wire, one crate of nuts and one of bolts. There's some new software on sale too. I want you to get me a copy of it before it sells out. We also need gears, oil, and memory chips. I pre ordered a shipment of it and it should be in. All the **munny** is on the card I gave you, so don't loose it. That's about everything. Thanks!" The hologram vanished and rewound, just in case he needed to listen to it again.

The Market District was huge, spanning about a quarter of Ratchet Town. There was all manner of shops in the area, most of them selling tools or machine and computer parts. Some places sold food, knickknacks, clothes, and completed machines though. There were even a few repair shops. Most of the people who worked in the Market District also lived there in apartments above their shops like the Orvis family did.

Whenever she sent him to pick up more than one item, Widget always made sure to list the items she needed by the order the shops went in and made sure that all the items she needed were put on hold for her. This made his job easier. The shopkeepers recognized him and would quickly load her order on. Then he would give them the card and they would take the munny she owed them and he could move on. This was probably the easiest of the tasks he did for Widget.

The tool shop that Widget shopped at was actually one of the first shops one would find when they entered the Market District. He parked the hover trolley in from of it and went inside. The place was bright inside, as usual, with fully stocked tools of every kind on all the walls. The shopkeeper, who was an android like Ore, was standing behind the automated till talking to a person that Kurai recognized.

The man was tall with slightly pale skin and short blonde hair. He was smartly dressed in white pants, a black turtleneck and a white jacket. While it wasn't obvious, this man had a mechanical right leg and a mechanical left arm in addition to a left eye that was replaced by a scanning device made of metal and some sort of red scanner. He appeared to be buying three wrenches and Kurai knew why.

"You know, you might as well start buying all of Widget's supplies since you're so desperate **Monty**," he said, chuckling.

Monty was an old friend of Widget's and he had a very big crush on her. Kurai was used to seeing Monty buying things for her, usually stuff she needed. He was fro ma very wealthy family, so he could afford it. It didn't really seem to get him anywhere though. Widget was either playing hard to get or was completely oblivious to his affection. Kurai guessed it was the latter.

He folded his arms across his chest. "And besides, should you be buying her jewellery or something if you like her?"

"She doesn't really like jewellery though…" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I guess spying on her shop orders just makes it easier for you to buy gifts."

He chuckled nervously and finished paying. They left the shop together and continued through the market. If they ran into each other, Monty would usually come with him while he picked stuff up, just as an excuse to see Widget. He didn't really need one though. He could have just dropped in to say 'Hi' whenever he wanted. The shopkeeper enjoyed his company and was constantly reminding him of it.

When it came to the larger orders- like the crates of nuts, bolts, and wires- Kurai had to take the hover trolley to the loading areas behind the shops. One of the workers, either human or machine, would load Widget's order on once Kurai gave them her name. Monty would even help if the person loading the order needed it.

They didn't talk too much, but that didn't bother either of them. Monty knew that Kurai didn't talk much. It wasn't that he was shy or anything. He was just content with listening to other people. He seemed to feed off the emotions of others. If someone was happy, it made him happy and if someone was sad he was able to share his or her feelings. It was really something that was unique to see, but maybe that's what made him a good friend.

Getting the orders went by rather quickly and the pair found themselves in the centre of the Market District in no time. Monty had stopped at one extra store to pick up a heart shaped container to put the wrenches in. Kurai didn't bother to mention that Widget would have not even noticed the shape of the box because he knew Monty wouldn't listen. The dark haired teen thought that if he was so desperate he should have just gone and asked her out.

Suddenly, the hover trolley gave an unexpected lurch, causing the crates to fall off, some of them opening and spilling their contents everywhere. Damn! Both Kurai and Monty rushed to grab the spilt items and return them to their proper containers. This was a fine mess, but it was nice that a few passer-bys helped out with the pick up. People in Ratchet Town were usually quite helpful. Nearly everyone who came by helped pick up one thing or another.

Except one person.

Kurai had started chasing a gear that had rolled away and found himself staring at a pair of black boots when he caught it. He brought his gaze upwards. Towering over his kneeling figure was a tall man wearing a black coat with his hands folded into their opposite sleeves. Kurai couldn't see the man's face due to the hood that bathed it in shadow. The man seemed to be staring at him before he silently turned and walked away. He only watched the man walk off quietly before screaming in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Monty stared at him. "I said, 'are you coming'?"

Kurai quickly looked back to where the hooded man had been walking, only to find he had vanished. "Yeah…" he mumbled. "I'm coming…"

No Man's Land- Midnight Spire

The glowing orb set on the table in the centre of the dark room provided little in the ways of illumination. The light did not even hit the walls of the round room and vanished rather quickly into the rising blackness. That mattered little though, as this particular room was empty save for the orb and table. The only other presence in the room at the moment was that of two hooded figures: one male, the other female.

The man stared at the image of the dark haired boy in the orb and cocked his head to the side. "You are sure about this one?"

The woman nodded. "Trust me. He will do fine."

"But will he be strong enough for the task? We cannot risk failure in this, **Lexnonai**." The man said, crossing his arms. "We do not even know if he is capable of wielding the **Keyblade**."

The woman, Lexnonai, laughed. "Well, Perhaps we should test him then." She said. "Send a few **Dusks** his way."

The man seemed to think about it for a second and nodded. "Yes. It will be best to test him first. That way if he is not capable of filling out his destiny, there will be no harm to our goals."

She smiled beneath her hood. "In the meantime I will tell **Yexu** and the others to keep a close eye on them." With that, she vanished in a vortex of darkness.

The man, now alone, placed his hands on the table and stared intensely at the orb. "Let's see what you can do…"

* * *

_Terms_

**Heartless: **Hearts corrupted by darkness and without a body or a soul. They serve as most of the battles and challenges that the player must go through in the Kingdom Hearts games. They come in a large variety of types, categorized by being Pureblood or Emblem, both reproducing by taking more hearts and transforming them into other Heartless. Emblem Heartless were artificially created and are labeled with a heart symbol. Pureblood Heartless are black shadow creatures with bright yellow eyes. The Heartless obey those with the will to control them. However, in worlds too close to darkness, the Heartless get stronger and become uncontrollable. The Heartless' method of entering worlds is to use the corridors of darkness, an unpredictable pathway that interlinks many worlds.

**Traverse Town: **An original world that is featured in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It acts as a hub of sorts for Sora during his journey. Its architecture is reminiscent of the High Victorian Gothic style popular in England during the 19th century. It serves as a home for people who manage to escape the destruction of their own worlds by unknowingly drifting through "corridors of darkness". Traverse Town is separated into three major districts. The First District is generally devoid of Heartless and houses various shops. The Second District contains the bell tower, a gizmo shop, and a small hotel. The world's keyhole is located in the fountain in this district. It also has the entrance to the Dalmatians' house. The Third District is a plaza that has been overrun with Heartless.

**Ore-45: **An android created by Widget. He works at her shop in Ratchet Town. He has an artificial personality, making him seem human. He has a tendency to be very depressing and pessimistic.

**Widget: **Winifred Orvis, or Widget, is a friendly, out-going nineteen-year-old prodigy who works at her father's shop in Ratchet Town. Because of her genius level skills in the field of mechanics, she was able to graduate from college at a young age. She is Kurai's current employer.

**Ratchet Town: **One of the worlds in the Kingdom Hearts universe (created by me). It is a world filled with advanced technology like sophisticated robots and hover cars. It is one of the only worlds with the technology to travel to other worlds and has not seen any Heartless as of yet.

**Munny: **The currency of Kingdom Hearts.

**Monty: **Montgomery Neals, also known as Monty, is one of Widget's friends. He is from a very wealthy family who owns a large company in Ratchet Town. He has a huge crush on Widget and persists on trying despite the fact that she doesn't seem to notice his advances.

**Lexnonai: **A Nobody and second-in-command of the Neo-Organization. She is dancer who controls the element of mist and wields two gold Bô Staffs.

**Keyblade: **A key-shaped weapon with the power to combat darkness and free hearts from the Heartless. It also has the ability to lock and unlock all manner of doors and keyholes The Keyblade chooses its wielder and will appear in that person's hand when summoned. Another important power is that it can lock the "heart" of a world, preventing it from being destroyed by Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts II, it can also unlock the pathways between worlds that were closed after the events of the first game.

**Dusks: **The most common type of Nobody.

**Yexu: **A Nobody and member of the Neo-Organization. He is a mute who communicates through telepathy. His element is the mind and he wields a war staff.

**And here is the first chapter. So, until next time.**


	3. Ratchet Town: Day 2

_**Wow am I lacking inspiration for this story….Gotta get some.**_

_**Anyone got any? I have munny :D**_

* * *

_This dream was different._

_He was standing in a laboratory of some sort. There were charts, test tubes, beakers, Bunsen burners and all sorts of other equipment set up. He noted that the charts on the wall displayed not the scientific elements, but diagrams of the heart. This was confusing. Was this a lab for scientists or doctors?_

_The answer was easily shown to be the first one. Working in the lab were seven men all wearing white lab coats. One of them had dark skin and silver hair. Another was older, with an eye patch and a scar on his cheek. The third was a big man with long dreaded hair. Next was a blonde man talking to another large man, but with short brown hair. There was a boy there, he looked a bit too young to be working in a lab, but Kurai couldn't be sure. Kurai didn't care about keeping his eyes on these six men though. His attention was locked on the seventh: a lean man with spiky brown hair sitting at the far end of the lab looking over some charts._

_Nothing much seemed to be happening. The men were all discussing something, probably their experiment, but Kurai couldn't hear them. Things seemed to be going smoothly for the group. He actually admired how dedicated they were to whatever they were doing._

_He looked back at the man at the far end of the lab. He seemed to be in another world. His eyes weren't really focused on the papers in from of him. Perhaps he had gotten into a fight with a friend or something. Family issues could make it hard to concentrate._

_The man suddenly gave a start and fell out of his chair, his eyes wide with horror when he regained his composure. Kurai looked in the same direction as the man and his expression mimicked the other._

_The lab was suddenly swarming with Heartless._

_The little black creatures were jumping on the other scientists. Kurai could see them screaming and trying to run away. The blonde man tripped over a chair and was completely covered while the man with the scar was trying to beat the creatures away. Their efforts were fruitless and it was almost instantaneous that they were consumed. _

_The scientist on the floor next to him got up and ran as they started swarming towards him. The poor man didn't even make it to the door before they swarmed on top of him. Kurai felt a scream in his throat that wouldn't come._

_Then it all became still. _

_The wriggling Heartless stopped moving. Kurai looked around to see items that were being knocked off the tables had frozen in midair. He could see one of the other scientists' arms reaching out from under the Heartless, although he wasn't sure which one it was. _

_Kurai turned back to the place where the seventh man had fallen, only to find him standing right him. The scientist was looking right at him and gave a wicked smile._

"_**Do you know what we are?"**_

Ratchet Town- Day 2

_CLANG!_

"ARGH!!!"

Kurai had bolted awake after the man had spoken. It had scared him even more than the Heartless. None of the other people he had dreamed about ever noticed him. They never looked directly at him; never spoke to him, never heard his voice. There was something very different about this.

But that was hardly his concern at the moment. When he had bolted out of bed, his forehead had collided with something hard and, most likely, made of metal. His hands had instantly flown to the area of contact and he opened one eye to Ore standing over him with a sad expression, but obviously not feeling any effect from the collision.

"Miss Orvis wants to see you…"

"Geez Ore! Don't stand above me like that!" the teen growled, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry my metal frame has made you injured. It was only a matter of time before I caused more damage than I already do around here…"

"Dammit Ore!" Widget's voice rose from below. "Cheer up will ya?"

"The chances of that are so low they are a fraction that no math can calculate…"

"….Whatever you say…" was the reply from downstairs.

Kurai didn't take the time to get dressed. He ran down stairs in his sleeping clothes and into the sitting room, where Widget was seated on a couch. He had to tell her about this. He had never had a dream like that one, let alone ever had dreams about Heartless attacks twice in a row.

She blinked when she saw him. "You might have wanted to get dressed…"

"I had another dream!"

"So?"

"I don't ever have dreams like these twice in a row!"

"So?"

"The guy in the dream saw me! He spoke to me!"

"I'll get the recorder."

Since he had told Widget about the dreams, he decided to make notes on them, thinking they might be important. He had recorded yesterday's dream too, after returning from his errands.

The device Widget pulled out looked like a hologram disk, but it was a little larger. She set it on the table in from of her and pressed a button on it. A small panel slid back and a miniature microphone popped out.

He knew what to do. He sat in front of it and started giving off the details of his dream from beginning to end, including all the pinpricks of information. When he was done, he noticed Widget was staring at him.

"Eat less chocolate." Was her diagnosis

"I didn't have any yesterday!" he exclaimed. "This is the most vivid dream I've ever had!"

"You'd think so," she said. "Considering that the first dream like this you had was only the sound of people singing "A very merry un-birthday", whatever that is."

He nodded. He had had the first dream on his first night in Ratchet town. It was just pitch black with a group of three or four people singing a strange birthday, or –un-birthday- song. The second dream had been like that too, only with shadows moving about. As the dreams continued, the images had gotten clearer while the sound faded away. Soon he had vivid images of people, but not a voice to match to the face.

Until recently anyways.

Widget sighed. "You should take the day off."

"What?"

"You might be working too hard. When was the last time you took a day off?"

"I- I'm not sure…"

"Well, you're taking one today. It might help." She said with a tone as if to finalize the suggestion. She got to her feet and said she see him later as she went to the front of the shop to open it, leaving him to go and find something else to do.

An Hour Later- The Clock Tower

The Ratchet Town clock tower was a huge structure. There was the lower building, which most likely housed the computer program that ran the clock, Kurai wasn't sure since he had never been in there. The clock tower itself rose from the center of the building and was seemingly connected to it by a giant gear that rotated is choppy movements. The gear didn't seem like anything that made the tower function and was most likely for decoration.

He had no idea what to do on his day off though. Sure, there were plenty of things to do in Ratchet Town, but he didn't want to do them alone. Widget was working and he couldn't ask Monty, mainly because he had no idea where the man was. He sat down on the Clock Tower steps and thought about it. Maybe he could go see another of his friends and join them for a bit…

A scream shattered his window of thought and sent him jumping to his feet. Was someone in trouble? Kurai didn't waste time trying to think of what to do beforehand. He bolted to where he had heard the scream coming from. It had been fairly loud, so it couldn't have been that far away.

Sure enough, as he rounded the corner of the building and followed the path to the back of the Clock Tower, he saw the source of the scream. Lying on the ground was a young boy with no apparent mechanical parts. He was lying face down, so Kurai could only see a mop of brown hair and no face, however the **hover chair** that was flung to one side told him who it was.

He only knew one person who used a hover chair and his name was **Zeke**. The boy was a friend of Widget and Monty who lived near the shop and often came to visit. While he had no robotic parts, he couldn't use his legs and used a hover chair to get around. Zeke was a pretty pacifistic kid. He wouldn't hurt a fly! Kurai was about to rush to help, but was stopped.

The attackers were still there.

Zeke's motionless body was surrounded by strange white creatures with a slightly humanoid shape to them. They appeared to be moving in ways that could only be achieved by having no bones in one's body. They didn't seem to have hands, as their arms ended in a point. There were at least five of them surrounding the boy, but they didn't seem ready to do anything. It was almost as if they were waiting for some sort of orders.

Kurai didn't hesitate for a second to find something that would assist him in getting rid of the creatures. They could very well spring into action and finish the job at any moment. He checked a nearby alley first and saw an old metal pipe lying beside a trash bin that would suffice. He grabbed it and swung it with all his might, coming into contact with one of the creatures' backs.

The white being flew several feet and this attracted the attention of the other creatures. Soon they were all rushing at him, moving through the air in the same way a fish swam through water. Fear taking over, he started to bash at the unknown monsters as quickly as he could, knocking them away from him. This didn't seem to affect them because they just got up- even the first one he had hit- and came at him again.

_I'm afraid you won't get anywhere like that…_

The sound of the voice caused the creatures to stop and stand, once again waiting. It was such a strange voice. It didn't sound like it had been spoken through tongue, but rather echoed through his mind.

Kurai spun and saw three black robed figures, all of them hooded. The shortest one he actually recognized, but only because of the way the man was standing with his hands folded into his sleeves. The other two were taller, the taller of those two being quite muscular. Kurai couldn't tell which one had spoken.

"_This_ is the kid **II** is so certain of?" the medium height one scoffed. "She must have lost her mind in addition to her heart!"

The tallest one looked at his companion. "Do not doubt her choice so soon. He just has not realized his true potential."

"True…what are you talking about? Who are you?" Kurai shouted.

The shortest figure removed his hands from his sleeves and spread his arms slightly. _Then it is our job to assist him._ He pointed at the unconscious boy and the white creatures charged. Kurai cried out and chased after then, giving the most powerful hit he could muster.

The creature he hit suddenly seemed to explode, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

Kurai looked at where the creature had been- as did the other creatures- and then at the pipe is his hand. However, instead of a pipe, he found a sword sized, plain looking key. "What in the…"

He didn't have time to finish. Having seen their ally fall, the other charged at him. Without hesitation, Kurai swung the key at them, every hit resulting in one less enemy. He was panting heavily by the time he had eliminated all of them, but he turned his attention to the hooded men anyways.

"You did this!" he shouted. "Those things were under your control!"

"And the last horse crosses the finish line!" The middle height one exclaimed.

A chuckle echoed through his mind, no doubt coming from the shortest one. Anger brewing up inside of him, Kurai shouted and charged the three, aiming for the shortest. It seemed only right to go for him first since he had ordered the creatures to attack Zeke.

Kurai was stopped when the man raised his hand and the teen found himself floating in the air, unable to move. The man lifted his other hand and used it to pull the black hood off his head.

The man was fair skinned with slanted narrow eyes. He had long brown hair that was slicked back and fell a bit past his shoulders. On his forehead there was a strange violet symbol shaped like a diamond. There was something oddly familiar about his face, but Kurai couldn't be sure.

_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yexu. _It was at this moment that the teen noticed that when the man spoke, his lips did not move. A chuckle echoed through Kurai head as the man continued. _Don't be too alarmed. They call me __**The Voiceless Emperor**__ for the very reason that I can't speak. I am using telepathy to communicate with you._

"What do you want with me?!" Kurai shouted, still struggling to get free.

Yexu smiled, but the tallest man replied. "I'm afraid that is not our duty to explain, but **Xonas**'s"

"Who's Xonas?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" growled the medium sized man. "You'd think with what **IV **said that answer would be obvious! Damn….Lexnonai picked a dumb one…"

"Now now **Trixmidi**," the big one said, "He is not even aware that he is a chosen one of the Keyblade. How can be expected to know much about us?"

"Who's-"

_You will learn in due time._ Yexu replied, releasing his hold on Kurai. _Be careful. The Heartless are under a new, more powerful command. _

"H-Heartless?! Wait! What are talking about?!"

_As I said, you will learn in due time. _He looked at the tallest man. _**Exsalm.**_ He looked at the other man. _Trixmidi. Let's go. We have a report to make. _

"Try not to break the Keyblade while we're gone kid," was all the one called Trixmidi said as a parting comment.

Kurai got to his feet and tried to chase after them, but they disappeared into a dark portal before he could reach them.

No Man's Land- The Midnight Spire 

A dark portal opened up behind the **Nobody **standing at the orb. The man watched as Yexu, Exsalm, and Trixmidi entered the dark room. The five regarded each other for a moment before Exsalm spoke. "He…will do I suppose."

The man chuckled. "You certainly don't seem confident."

Trixmidi furiously threw his hood back, revealing a fair skinned, but wild looking, face with dark red eyes and spiky black hair. "The kid is brain dead! He doesn't even know how to use the thing!"

Exsalm also removed his hood, revealing a strong tanned face set with golden eyes and a head that was completely shaved except for a long black ponytail coming out the back of his head. "Would you what to do if you found yourself a key wielder suddenly?" he asked the other Nobody in an amused tone.

"That's not the point! There's no way in hell that kid is strong enough for this!" the other snarled.

"Don't start!" the hooded Nobody shouted. "I swear, your arguing is like a sour note in my ears."

"Forgive us, Xonas…" Exsalm murmured. Trixmidi scowled, but didn't apologize.

Yexu sighed. _Well, as you said he does need to become stronger and I suppose the duty of making him that way will be up to us._

"So it's a test then?" Trixmidi asked, grinning manically. "Gonna send one of us out to see what he's made of? Well, I guess I'll have to put my doubts to rest then!"

"Says who?" came a disembodied voice from the ceiling. "I should get to test him!"

All four men looked up to see a portal open up in the ceiling and a small figure appear upside down. "If there's a test to be done, I should be doing it!" she said.

Trixmidi scoffed. "You? You're a little girl! As your superior I have more right then you to test him!"

The hooded figure hopped down from the ceiling and landed on both feet. Judging my figure alone, it was obvious that this Nobody was a little girl, perhaps barely ten. She stomped over to Trixmidi and placed her hands defiantly on her hips. "Is that so? Well, I personally think sending you out would be a bad idea since you're brain dead! You'd probably screw up and get yourself killed!"

"You little-"

"Enough!"

All attention turned to the hodded leader. "**Mirax, **I assume you're here to report rather than pluck strings with **V**."

The small figure nodded. "The Heartless are beginning to mobilize in a more organized fashion. The ones leading them are probably ready for action."

"Then it's best we warm up the band." The superior Nobody replied. "Exsalm, send **Koyux **to test our Keybearer."

"Koyux?!" Trixmidi and Mirax exclaimed in unison. "Why him?!"

"If I sent either of you to test him, you'd rip out his heartstrings in a moments notice!"

Both Nobodies muttered something, but seemed to reluctantly accept their superior's choice. Seeing as there was nothing else to say, the other Nobodies disappeared into darkness, leaving their superior alone.

* * *

Terms

**Hover chair: **A device similar to a wheel chair with the exception that it hovers. Zeke needs one to get around.

**Zeke: **A paraplegic friend of Widget's. He is thirteen and lives with his parents in Ratchet Town. He can sometimes be seen helping at the shop.

**II: **Lexnonai's rank in the Neo-Organization (2). In some cases, members refer to each other by rank or by name.

**The Voiceless Emperor: **Yexu's title. He is called this mainly due to the fact that he is mute.

**Xonas: **The Leader of the Neo-Organization. His element is sound and he wields a saxophone. He has a tendancy to make musical references when he speaks. This character belongs to Shidyk (Or Rayo Verrani).

**IV: **Exsalm's rank in the Neo-Organization (4). In some cases, members refer to each other by rank or by name.

**Trixmidi: **A member of the Neo-Organization. His element is poison and he wields two large blades attached to his wrists.

**Exsalm: **A member of the Neo-Organization. His element is fear and he wields a cat o' nine tails.

**Nobody: **are creatures without hearts. They are leftovers "born" in the in-between realm, and exist as the body and soul of people who lost their hearts to darkness. As they lack hearts to possess light or darkness, they are shunned by both; they are nothing, according to the cosmology of the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe, but still exist. Unlike Heartless, Nobodies attack people with definite planning and feel the need to be complete (finding and reuniting their bodies with their lost hearts, but they will do anything to obtain any heart in order to end their feelings of incompleteness).As Nobodies, they lack emotion and morality, unable to feel guilt and remorse for their actions. Most powerful Nobodies mask their true nature by pretending to have emotions, deceiving both themselves and those they meet.

**Mirax: **A member of the Neo-Organization. Her element is gravity and she wields a large hammer. She is the youngest member, being only a child.

**V: **Trixmidi's rank in the Neo-Organization (5). In some cases, members refer to each other by rank or by name.

**Koyux: **A recent addition to the Neo-Organization. His element in Life and he wields a katana that has two blades.

_**Well, This is turning out a lot like an actually game! More cutscenes than fighting!**_

_**I hope this chapter was okay.**_

**_EDIT: My sister no longer owns any of the characters in this fic even if she created them because of her attitude. No one tells me how to write my fic!_**


End file.
